


Spin the Bottle

by Cicadacry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadacry/pseuds/Cicadacry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be warned! This was my first Homestuck fanfiction, and I wrote it before I discovered the joys of Davekat, so there's Johnkat and Daverezi. Other than that it's just a lil' porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Spin The Bottle**

**A DirkJake Fanfic**

 

        As Dirk stood there in front of the door, the sound of music heard from behind it, and strobe lights beaming from the crack under the door, he could only question himself; what was he doing here? He heaved out a sigh and raked a hand through his spiky blonde hair. Those orange eyes, hidden behind those shades he was never seen without, were locked on the brass doorknob.

        Though, he knew entirely well what he was doing on the doorstep of Roxy Lalondes home. It was a party to celebrate the day that the game's session first started. Dirk didn't really think it was a reason to celebrate, but he came because there was someone he wanted to see. Someone with messy black hair, square glasses, and a double pistol equipped wink that could melt him to the core. And this someone, he loved very much.

        More than once had he tried to express his feelings for the boy, but he always got too nervous. But there was no one else Dirk had eyes for, only Jake English, his best friend.

       The blonde headed boy took a deep breath to gather his strength and reached a hand out for the knob, but it turned on its own and the door was flung wide open. Music hit him like a wave, making his ears ring a bit. A figure stood in the doorway, but it took Dirk a moment to make out who it was past the strobe lights blinding him. "Hey Dirky Dirk." He recognized the voice, and quickly realized the figure was Roxy.

      "Hey Rox." Dirk offered a smile, trying not to let his nerves show, but Roxy had been his friend for many years, and could read him like an open. Though, whether it was because she was a bit tipsy (judging by the martini glass in her hand, and the foul stench of alcohol that hit him), or waiting for the right time, she didn't add any input.  
"Come on, party's inside." She smiled at him with her tar black lips and turned, her pink wool scarf wafting a bit as she stepped back inside. Dirk subconsciously scanned just past the doorway for any sign of Jake, but he could only see the silhouettes of dancing bodies.

       Low base music vibrated the house as Dirk made his way past the bodies and followed Roxy into the kitchen, where things became a little less congested, and the lights weren't flashing from green-to purple- to blue. There was only Vriska and Terezi in the kitchen, their fellow troll friends. I could recap to you to the long history of how they met, and the antics that followed, but none of that matters, and none of it  _surely_ mattered to Dirk Strider. Jake was the only thing on his mind. Dirk sent them only a glance before turning to Roxy.

       Roxy was very lithe, with a body built for a super model and the personality to match. She had blonde hair that wasn't past her collar bone, and tufted out at the sides of her face, and bangs that swept. It was naturally curly, so she didn't have to spend all day in front of the mirror, though she did wear the darkest of lipstick, and mascara. But her most stunning feature was her purple tinted eyes.

      "Want me to mix you a drink Dirky?" She offered, already going ahead and pulling down two glasses.  
"Uhh, no thanks Rox, I'm fine." Dirk pulled into a stool and crossed his arms over the counter. Roxy put a glass back and poured herself a fresh martini, not missing a step. She even had the little mini umbrella. She took a ginger sip and then leaned across the counter toward him.  
"So who's all here?" Dirk asked, not trying to rush to just who he prayed to be here.  
"Everyone." Roxy answered plainly.  
"You even got Vantas to come?" 'Vantas' referred to Karkat, the crabby cancer that they befriended in their journey. He was stubborn, and every talk was a yell, he never came to parties.  
"Yep!"

       Dirk smirked in amusement, he half wished he was there to see his reaction. He'd have to find him later and give him a hard time, nothing was funner than pissing that troll off. "So what do you have planned for this evening Lalonde?"  
"Oh, you know, I thought maybe some games." She said with a mischievous touch in her voice as her finger traced along the ring of her glass, emanating a low hum. "Truth or dare, things like that. Want me to get Jake in the game?" She winked, making Dirk recoil and look around wildly to see if Jake was within ear-shot. Much to his relief, he wasn't. Dirk opened his mouth to argue, but Roxy interrupted him. "Why don't you go find him? I'm sure he's out on the dance floor."  
Dirk felt his body warm up just a little bit. "I will later…"

       Roxy looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression, but Dirk could only guess that she was exasperated, if not agitated, and a touch amused. She got up and sighed, walking around the counter and next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning close."Don't be nervous, he's Jake. You know he's a dork."

       Dirk wanted to shake her off, but he didn't. For the second time that night, he opened his mouth, only to get silenced by an uproar of terrified squeals. Dirk whipped his head around just in time to see Gamzee and Tavros (two more trolls, one of which suffered a horrible accident due to a certain spider 8itch, causing him the loss of movement in his legs) barrel into the kitchen at lightning speed, mounted on Tavros' wheel chair.

       They rolled straight into the refrigerator, where they were both hurled to the floor with a loud thud. Tavros was groaning in pain and rubbing his head, while Gamzee laid sprawled out on the floor, laughing his head off. "Not funny Gamzee!" The unconfident troll groaned, his cheeks tinted brown.  
"Aw come on man, that was motherfuckin' fun." Gamzee crawled over to him and looked down into his amber eyes. Tavros only sighed and reached his arms up and holding onto him.  
"Please just help me up, please."  
"Alright man." Gamzee leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tavros struggled against him, pushing him back.  
"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" Gamzee only laughed and stooped down, picking him up in his arms with ease and carrying him away without the wheel chair, a devious gleam in his eyes.

       "Idiots." Vriska scoffed and shook her head.  
"What just happened?" Terezi looked around clueless.

       Roxy smiled and patted Dirk's shoulder, dragging him back to reality. "I gotta go get them before they decide to start bangin' in my room." She left down the hallway the two exited out of.

       Dirk decided now would be a good time to look around the dance floor, so he left and submerged again into the lights. Almost immediately his body bumped into someone new. He turned abruptly to see Sollux looking at him, yet another grey skinned troll, this place was filthy with them. "Watch where you're going a22hole!" He spat, latterly, his lisp causing spit to flick out at him. Dirk rolled his eyes, not that Sollux knew, and turned and walked away.

       He didn't feel much like dancing, he was a bit too nervous, and besides, dancing was never his thing anyway. He plumped down on the coach and thought for a bit. His attention flicked up to John dancing like a complete dork in the center of the room. A crowd gathered around him and watched as he burnt up the dance floor. Dirk smiled a bit, but soon enough he was thinking about Jake again. He propped his elbows up on his knees and placed his knuckles under his chin. 'I gotta tell him tonight…' He told himself, but did he have faith in that? No. If he had a nickel for every time he'd thought he'd- … Well, you surely wouldn't find him at any old house party. _I can't… I can't…_ He bit his lip, mind racing so fast that he didn't even hear when someone called his name. He was shaken back to Earth when they touched his shoulder.

      "Dirk?" His eyes shot up to see Kanaya Maryam. He felt a rush of relief run through him.  
"Oh, hey Kanaya." He scooted over to make room for her, she took the invitation and seated herself beside him.  
Before he could make small talk, Kanaya spoke up; "I couldn't help but notice, you look sort of troubled… Is there anything you want to talk about?"

      The blonde was silent for a moment, gazing at the Virgo for a moment. Was there anything he could even say… Would words come out? "… Well…" He found himself playing with his fingers, immediately making himself stop. "How'd you and Rose, uh, start to, you know…" He was too embarrassed to make the words, but he was humiliated because he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he was asking how the birds and the bees worked.

      Kanaya blushed a fainted green, peering away with a tiny smile. "Well, it kind of was, well, easy. We both just kind of knew we were meant to be together. It's as if it was made obvious."  
"What?! So you didn't have to ask or anything?" Dirk stuttered, Kanaya only nodded, at a loss for words.  
"Sorry I couldn't be of much help, but, why ask Dirk? I take it you have your eyes on someone?"  
Dirk just barely kept back a fit of nervous laughter. He remained cool, but behind his shades was a window into his fears. "Yeah, I mean, kind of…"  
"Might I ask who?"

       Dirk paused, unsure of if he should tell her or not. In the end he pretended that he didn't hear her.  
"Ah, keeping it secret." Kanaya smiled knowingly, then playfully nudged Dirk. "Don't worry Mr. Strider, things will work out." Kanaya got up and gave Dirk a little wink and then left. Dirk felt a smile tug at his lips.

       The sound of music was suddenly drowned out and silenced by a voice like a speaker silencing an assembly of chattering kids. "Hey hey! It's time for games everyone!" Roxy's slurred voice sounded, followed by cheering. He was thankful when the lights flicked back to normal.

       "Everyone here?" Roxy asked and the crowd shouter approval. 'Everyone?' Dirk gulped and scanned the crowd for someone, and we well know who.  
"Howdy there Dirk."

       Oh no.. It couldn't be. Dirk turned his head to beside him and saw Jake giving him a wide buck toothed grin. Dirk immediately tried to play cool, switching into emergency instinct mode, and the wild Dirk's natural instinct was always to play it cool when encountering a predator. Again, before he could make quaint conversation, Roxy interrupted him again. "Can someone go get Gamzee and Tavros?" And surely enough, the crowd realized the two were missing. Dirk wondered what had distracted Roxy from going and getting them, but in her state, anything could have distracted her.

       "I will!" John jumped to his feet and rushed up the stairs without even a clue as to where the two were.  
"What are we gonna play Roxy?" Feferi asked.  
"Spin the bottle." Roxy winked, her eyes darting to Dirk for just half a second before she sat on the floor. The others sat, making a circle formation of eager bodies.

       Dirk seated himself beside Jake and Equius, despite his stiff legs. _Great…_ He sighed to himself inside his mind.

       John soon was coming down the stairs, shortly followed by Gamzee cradling Tavros. His lips were brown, and Tavros was deeply blushing.

       "Alright! So, who wants to go first?" Roxy looked around for any volunteers, but no one spoke up for a moment.  
"Hell, I will." Dave crawled into the center of the circle, where an empty bottle of Faygo lay. Some of the girls, and even the guys gasped, covering their mouths and either hoping it was them to be picked, or praying it wasn't. Dave placed a hand on the bottle, but before he could spin it John gasped out;  **"WAIT!"** All heads turned to him. "What if I land on a guy? I am NOT a homosexual!" There was a silence…  
"Shut up Egbert." Dave muttered and then flicked the bottle, watching it spin like a roulette wheel.

       The bottle carried a heavy responsibility on its shoulders, and soon it became too much, and it began to slow. It's mouth pointed in Terezi's direction. There were excited little squeals in the circle, but Terezi just looked around questioningly. "What? What? Who'd he land o-" She was cut off as Dave's lips fell on hers. She yelped inside their kiss, but didn't pull away. Instead she pulled him close to get a sight of his tongue.

       Dirk noted who Karkat was seething with rage and couldn't help but smirk. Dave had pushed Terezi down and was deepening their kiss, but before they could get worse, Rose had pulled them apart. "Take it upstairs." Everyone laughed and Dave crawled off her, sitting by her and fixing his shades. Terezi fixed her own, lightly panting with a teal flushed face, and a giant grin on her face.  
"Let me go next!" Eridan crawled in the center, seeming to get how this game worked, and he liked it.  
"Oh 2hiit, PLEASE don't land on me!" Sollux prayed.  
"Shut up Sol!" Eridan barked, hurt etched in his wavy voice.

       Dirk placed a hand down to comfortably lean back, but found Jake's hand under his palm. He blushed, jerking it back and sending a glance at him, but he only smiled again and fell silent.

       Meanwhile, Eridan had already spun the empty bottle. It landed in Equius' direction, and slowly, the two highbloods followed the trail the bottle had made, until their eyes met. "Oh…" Equius gulped, a bead of sweat running down his temple. Nepeta, who was next to them, was writing down more information for her shipping wall. Eridan didn't seem so pleased, but he grimaced and crawled toward him anyways. Equius didn't move, he looked utterly terrified, though no one knew the look in his eyes behind his broken shades. He still didn't move, even when Eridan leaned in and kiss him square on his frozen lips. But, he quickly pulled back, spitting in disgust and recoiling away.   
"Aug! Tastes like sweat!"  
"H-Highblood…"

       The two were blushed royal purple and dark blue. Equius stiffly turned to Nepeta. "I need a-" Nepeta threw a towel at him before he could finish his sentence and everybody burst out laughing.  
"LET ME GO AGAIN!" Eridan was rushing back in the center, but Karkat snagged onto his cape and tugged him back.  
"Fuck no! We're not going to spend all night waiting to get kissed by you, you fish freak!"  
"Why don't you go Karbro?" Gamzee spoke up, wearing a dopey smile.  
"Shut your word hole, clown!" Karkat fumed.

       "Come on Karkles!" Terezi laughed and shoved him forward.  
"Aug! Fuck you!" He growled, but with faint red cheeks, he spun the bottle, watching it spin with complete and utter terror.  
"Ohhhhhh!" The crowd awed and burst out into hoots and hollers as they witnessed where it landed, square on John.  
 **"OH FUCK NO!"** Karkat desperately spun it again, but once more it slowed straight on John. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
"Come on Karkat!" Vriska laughed and quickly others were encouraging him.

       Karkat sighed, stalking toward John, who looked stricken with horror. "I fucking hate you John." Karkat growled before he grabbed his chin and crashed their lips together. Everyone cheered and Dirk couldn't help but chuckle. Their kiss broke, John looked mortified, and Karkat just looked pissed.  
"Karkat- I'm not- I…"  
"SHUT UP!" Karkat sat beside him, arms crossed, but eventually his arm reached out and linked reluctantly with John's.

       "Dirk," Roxy's voice made him look at her. "Your turn." She had a devilish gleam in her eyes. He bit his lips and laughed coolly, and entered the center.   
"A-Alright… Fine, uhm…" He flicked the bottle. _Not Jake not Jake not Jake not Jake not Jake._ He kept repeating to himself. He watched it spin tauntingly, but thankfully, it began to slow away from Jakes direction. He felt relief course through him.

       "Whoops." John beamed, using his wind powers to make the bottle rush directly to Jake, where it stopped dead. In the corner of his eye he saw Roxy wink at John.

Dirk shyly looked up at Jake, their two eyes met, cheeks red. Jake was nervously running a hand through his hair and looking around, too afraid to hold eye contact with the Strider. _This is my chance… I'll never get this again. Come on Dirk, you can do this…_ His heart was beating a million miles an hour as he crawled toward the bashful 17 year old. He didn't even know how his body could move right now. He was about to kiss the boy he'd been in love with for years. He shut his eyes, leaned close, recalled all the times he'd fantasized about this moment, and with a lightly trembling frame, pressed his smooth, warm lips against Jakes.

       He felt warmth bathe him, jump starting his heart and operating a function he was unaware he had, he never wanted to pull away. His mind went fuzzy, and all he could focus on was Jake. He felt one placid hand cup his cheek, and instinctively wanting to fell his touch, Dirks hand held onto his arm. They kissed for what felt like only second to Dirk, and then pulled away.Their eyes opened slowly, scanning each other. Dirk had no idea what Jake was feeling, but he wished he could, but his mouth was too numb to make words, so he couldn't simply ask. Action had to be taken. Jake smiled, pulling his hand back and pushing a lock of hair just behind his ear. Dirk crawled closer to him, head still fuzzy, and not screwed on right, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss him again, which he did.

      Behind them, Roxy was wearing a smug smirk. "Hey!" Roxy called, and their lips part. "It's someone else's' turn."  
"Fine." Dirk stood and reached down his arms, pulling Jake to his feet with him.  
"Dirk? Where are we going?"  
"I have to talk to you." He began to drag him away, eyes following them. Dirk lead him up the stairs, heart still pounding, and then into Roxys room.

       "Hmm." Dave smiled knowingly.  
"My turn!" Terezi giggled and crept toward the bottle.  
"Better land on me." Dave smirked, eyes following her.

       "Dirk? What the dickens are you do-" Jake had begun to protest, but the other couldn't last another moment. Once the door was shut behind them, Dirk grabbed Jake by the collar and pulled their bodies together, lips meeting faithfully. He kissed him passionately, as if he'd never kiss him again. It was protective, and desperate, but also loving. When they parted again, Dirk let his words flow, though words themselves could never explain his feelings.  
"Jake, I love you… I always have." He was unsure how to start.

       Jake was trying to process it all, he looked flustered, but Dirk tried to ease his spirits. "You don't have to love me back! But, I had to get these feelings out, English…"  
"…Dirk I-…" Jake paused, seeming at a loss for words. "I must admit I'm surprised, but… Not against it." A small, all-knowing smile curved to his lips. Dirk beamed, heart glowing and nearly jumping out of his throat. Dirk was stammering, trying to talk, but he was too stunned, Jake was just amused. "Kiss me again you fool." He shut his eyes and let their hungry lips meet.

       Dirk hugged him close to his body, hands lacing around his back, while Jakes were placed on his shoulders. They kissed passionately for a while more before Dirk nervously peeked his tongue in. Jake gasped at the sudden feel and paused their kiss, but didn't pull away. A bit hesitantly, they kissed again, tongues sliding against one another. Dirk hugged him closer, his strong body commanding his weaker build. Jake couldn't help but lightly moan, his eye lids slightly flittering. Dirk felt shivers run down his spine as Jake moaned, he desperately wanted to hear it again, and again, and again.

       Jakes feet caught under him and they lost balance. With a gasp, Jakes body tumbled over Dirks. He gripped onto his shoulders as they fell back on the bed, they were both thankful it was there to break their fall. Jake was heavily blushing realizing he was atop of Dirk, but his eyes couldn't help but rake down his chest. He could nearly see his muscles through his white shirt. Dirk smiled knowingly, hands on Jakes hips.

       "Dirk I-uh… I…" He stammered, biting his lip with unease. He didn't want to be on top, it made him feel responsible, and was nervous enough as it was.  
"Hush." Dirk put a finger to his lips. He then reached up and took off his shades, orange eyes staring into Jakes green ones.

       He had never seen him without his shades, and he was captured by those eyes of his… Dirk pulled him down, kissing him again. They were soft and gentle, but soon curiosity and lust weaved their tongues back together. Their mouths stitched together, and both were filled with the wanting to explore more of each other. Jakes legs slid in like puzzle pieces with Dirk, his hips brushing against his and he winced and moaned at the ever so teasing amount of friction. He wanted to buck his hips against his, but kept himself under control. Dirks hands traveled down his back, etching up the back of his shirt and touching hot skin. "Nng…" He bit Jakes lip, tongue curling with his. The tops' breath got a bit shuddery. His body pressed closer into his, and hands raking through his hair.

        Dirks hands traveled up higher, and soon Jake just couldn't take it. One can only take so much teasing from a Strider before they snap. He pulled up with a sharp gasp for air. "Oh Dirk please! I can't-"  
"Shh…" Dirk straightened his body, locking his arms around him. "Stop worrying…" He made them kiss again, and Jake softly moaned, settling onto Dirks lap now. Dirk rested his back against the headboard, kissing his lover deeply.

        Jakes hands itched to explore again, so with trembling hands they touched the hem of his shirt, and dipped up. He quietly moaned as fingertips brushed skin. They traveled higher wantingly, loving every muscle on his body. Dirk their lips apart, lifting up his own shirt and quickly sliding Jake out of his jacket. Jake groaned, shyly trying to stop his hands. "Come on Jake." Dirk smiled, planting a kiss on his lips.  
"B-But…" His eyes ran along Dirks body, pupils widening and mouth watering.  
"Don't leave me hangin' man." Dirk grinned and Jake reluctantly sighed and lifted his own shirt up and over his head. He sent a nervous glance at his partner, who seemed more than pleased. Jake crushed his lips against Dirks again, if only to soothe the fact that he wouldn't be looking at him anymore.

        They went rough for a moment, before melting into a passionate, needing kiss. Their tongues finally untied, and Dirks mouth fell upon Jakes neck, giving the softest kisses. Jake arched his back and bit his lip, stifling his moans. His tongue grazed along his lovers skin as Jake squirmed, Dirk only hugged him closer, fingers smoothing into his belt loops. "Nnhn…" Jakes soft moans were like ecstasy to the blonde. Jake slid his hands to Dirks bare shoulders, softly gripping them and softly grinding his hips into him. "Ahn!" He gasped, breath hitching as he bottled another moan.

       Dirk grit his teeth, gyrating his hips in turn and sucking on his neck, tongue darting along his veins. Jake pushed him back harder against the backboard, his lips unlatched from his skin now. Dirk made hardly a second of eye contact with him before they were kissing again, rough and needing. Jake moaned into their mouths, breath shuddery as his hands clutched tighter into his strong shoulders. "Jake…" Dirk moaned quietly, the words just barely slipping past his lips. His hands raveled along his abdomen before sliding down to his zipper, hips still grinding with his. Jake groaned lightly in protest, but his body pushed closer. In turn, his hands also fell down to Dirks waist. He bit his lip as his hand brushed against the bulge in his pants.

       "Fuck…" Jake whimpered, lightly pulling his hand back.  
"Jake…" Dirk breathed cautiously, sliding one hand up, the other still holding it's place on his button. He cupped his cheek, lovingly turning his face up so their eyes met. "You know I'd never make you do anything you didn't want." Jake paused, licking his lips before letting out a tiny laugh, followed by light pants.  
"I know, you big melon head." He laid a passionate kiss on him. "The only thing I don't want is you stopping." After he said this, his fingers pulled out Dirks belt swiftly.

        Dirk smirked, another rush of excitement swarming him. His hand undid Jakes button hungrily, his hand brushing against Jakes solid bulge. Jake squirmed, moaning as Dirk tugged him out of his jeans. Not wanting to be alone and humiliated, Jake hurriedly yanked off Dirks before settling into his lap again. Their hands found their designated spots, Jakes on Dirks shoulders, and Dirks on Jakes hips. They kissed lovingly, but one could also tell they were hungry for more. "Hnn…" Jakes hands turned up to cup Jakes cheeks, tilting his head up as they kissed harder. Dirk slid his tongue along the side of Jakes before curling over and dancing with his. Before too long, Jake was moaning louder, both were unable to contain themselves any longer. Hips were grinding, and teeth were nipping.

        Dirk was the first to dip his hand into Jakes last article of clothing, timid, instinctively pulled away from the strange new appendage brushing against his tool, but he took a deep breath and grinded into it, heart drumming. "Ahn… D-Dirk…"  
"Never done this before?" Dirk breathed, sliding his hand comfortably around his shaft and giving it a teasing squeeze, making Jake gasp.  
"N-NO! S-So be gentle… Please…" Jake softly panted, body quivering.  
"I will." Smooth and clear with confidence, Dirk smirked.

        Jake dragged a hand down Dirks bare chest and into his boxers, shutting his eyes tight as his hand brushed Dirks member. "Ah!" He squealed, biting down harder on his bottom lip. "Dirk… I-I, that… Uh, you… You're, heh…" Jake gulped, feeling it up and down. "Big. I-I mean! Not that I didn't think you weren't! I-I j-just-"  
"Shut up English." Dirk chuckled and kissed him hard.

        They kissed for a while to soothe the nerves, and then shyly and slowly at first, they started pumping each other back and forth. Jake moaned heavenly, quietly, biting Dirks lips ever so softly and lightly grinding against his hand with every tug. Their lips broke, and Jake buried his head in Dirks shoulder, panting as he focused on working on him. He hardly even noticed Dirk kissing his neck, he was too lost in the movement of his hands. To the both of them, hearing the other moan was like ecstasy. To know that the other was enjoying it as much as you was the most rewarding sound.

       "Ah! Jake..." Dirk yelped unexpectedly, surprising himself, but he quickly composed himself, holding his breath and grinding into his hand. Jake moaned back until soon it got louder and louder, they were sure people downstairs would hear.  
"Ah! F-Fuck! D-Dirk I-I C-Cant-t l-la-"  
"Shhh!" Dirk hissed, panting hard, but he too felt the tight feeling tossing and growing in his stomach. "Ah fuck Jake!" He squealed and they both released with a loud, withdrawn moan.

       They panted heavily, beads of sweat running down their arms as they regained themselves. Their eyes met, and Dirk melted when he saw that signature goofy grin that Jake could pull off. He planted a kiss on him and withdrew his hand, so did Jake. Neither knew what to say, so naturally, none of them did. But their smiles told it all. Jake rolled off of Dirk and onto his side, sighing peacefully. Dirk rolled over beside him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close, their bodies fitting together in just the right places. Dirk pulled a blanket over their bodies, and kissed his lovers cheek. "Sleep tight English."  
"G'Night Strider." Jake chuckled and shut his eyes. Exhaustion caused him to fall asleep quickly, but Dirk stayed up for a while more, thinking with glee about the future for him and Jake.

_I finally did it..._ He thought to himself as he reached over with one arm to put on his shades. He heard the door creak open and whipped his head around to see who it was, seeing Roxy in the doorway with that same mischievous smile she had worn all night. Dirk lowered his shades a bit, just so that Roxy could see him wink. 'Thanks Rox.' It sent, and she just chuckled and shut the door again.


End file.
